


The Ties That Bind

by MayorHaggar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Attack on Titan Season 1 Spoilers, Creampie, Crossover, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Harry Potter Characters in the Attack on Titan universe, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23655409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/pseuds/MayorHaggar
Summary: Daphne Greengrass has her mission, but she forms an improbable bond with fellow 104th Training Corps member Harry Potter.
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	The Ties That Bind

“Keep it up and you’ll be as flat as the dirt you’re walking on. I suggest you think back to why you enlisted in the first place.”

“What the hell are you doing?” Harry muttered, walking over to where Reiner had broken off from their hand to hand training and confronted Daphne Greengrass. He agreed that the aloof blonde should take her training more seriously, but what was insulting her going to do? But then Harry noticed the glare in her eyes. Usually she looked completely apathetic, like she didn’t give a fuck about anything or anyone, but that wasn’t the case now. He’d never seen such a display of emotion on her admittedly beautiful face, but the emotion was anger. She looked like she wanted to tear Reiner apart with her bare hands, and Harry didn’t doubt she could do it. She had always looked scary as hell to him. Beautiful as well, without a doubt, but it was a deadly, dangerous kind of beauty. He didn’t envy Reiner for incurring her wrath, and he was very happy it wasn’t him that had gotten on her bad side.

“Alright, go get her,” Reiner said, clapping him on the shoulders with both hands and shoving him forward so he was standing directly in front of Daphne. Her fists were clenched and she’d assumed a fighting stance, and she stared at him like she was sizing him up and waiting for him to attack. Harry grunted, annoyed at Reiner for pissing her off and then shoving him in her path, but if she was awaiting his challenge then so be it.

“I’m not going to hold back,” he warned Daphne. “Get ready!” He came towards her at a run, intent on making this slacker take the training seriously and put in some actual effort for a change.

His warning had not been necessary. As it turned out, it was him who was unprepared for what came next. With a speed and precision he’d never seen from her, Daphne swung her leg out and kicked him in the shin. He tumbled to the ground, his knees hitting the dirt as he grunted in surprise and pain.

“That was a cheap shot,” he said. Now it was his turn to get angry. He got back to his feet with every intention of continuing the fight and paying her back, but he immediately fell back down. Fuck, she’d got him good!

“Are we done here?” Daphne asked, sounding bored. She was looking at Reiner now, already having dismissed Harry as a threat. That pissed him off, mostly because it was accurate. If she’d been able to take him down so efficiently when he’d felt perfectly fine, he stood no chance now that he was hobbled.

“No, it’s not over yet,” Reiner said. “Even if you’ve been slacking off I know you still know the drill. Take up the dagger.”

“Tch.” Daphne looked back over her shoulder at Harry, who was struggling to stand. He saw the look in her eyes, and he knew it was bad news for him. Now it was her who advanced on him. Her cold blue eyes looked at him dispassionately as she closed in for the finishing blow.

“Wait, this isn’t—“ That was all he could get out before Daphne threw him to the dirt, tossing him and grabbing the dagger from him all in one fluid motion. Harry groaned from his back, having been effortlessly defeated. She might be a slacker most of the time, but she was frighteningly strong when she actually tried.

“There.” Daphne tossed the dagger to Reiner, who caught it and stared at her warily. “Since you were so willing to call me out and then send Harry in to fight, are you going to fight me yourself now?”

“Wasn’t planning on it,” Reiner said.

“Don’t you dare back out,” Harry said, glaring up at him from his back. “You said it yourself: she has a lesson coming, right? _You_ go get her.”

Reiner was backed in a corner now and couldn’t back down, much to his chagrin. Daphne disposed of him just as easily as she’d defeated Harry. Now that he was watching her in action instead of being on the receiving end of a humiliating one-sided ‘battle’, he gained a greater appreciation for her skill.

“That’s some technique,” he said to her as she started to walk away from both him and the fallen Reiner. “Who taught you how to fight like that?” She stopped walking, but she didn’t turn around.

“My father did,” she said. She brushed her long blonde hair back away from her face but continued to keep her back to him.

“Really?” That was interesting. “Did he create it himself, or…?”

“Do you honestly think it matters?” she said. She turned back around to look at him now. Her earlier anger was gone, and she was back to looking bored and dispassionate like she usually did. “It’s pointless. Just like all of this.”

“The training in general, you mean?” he asked, looking up at her. She proceeded to describe how worthless the entire cadet training process was and how only idiots took it seriously. He was struck dumb by some of the points she made, which he hated to admit made a ton of sense, but then she chose to give him a more practical and demonstrative message. She suddenly advanced on him, still with the dagger in her hands. Daphne moved fast to begin with, and since he hadn’t been expecting it she had closed the distance between them and pressed the dagger to his chest before he could even blink. He froze, realizing that she could cut him down with a minimal effort and he’d be able to do nothing to stop it. He was severely outmatched here; she was way better than him.

“Forget all of the bullshit they’ve tried to drill into your head,” she said. Usually her ice blue eyes were cold and dismissive, but now they peered at him with a purpose, like she could freeze his entire body on the spot through the intensity of her stare. “The first thing you need to figure out is that the better you are at dropping the bad guys, the more distance the powers-that-be will put between you. That’s what this whole act is about.” Her words pissed him off, probably because she was making far more sense than he would like.

“Yeah, alright. Whatever you say.” He moved as he spoke, reaching for her hand to try and wrest the dagger away so he could surprise her with a counterattack. He’d been hoping to catch her off guard like she had with him at the very beginning, but it had been a futile effort. She swung her leg through and swept his legs out from under him, dropping him flat on his back. He grunted at the rough landing, and then gasped as she got on top of him and pointed the blade at his neck. It didn’t matter what he tried; she was way out of his league.

“All they want is for us to play the game,” she said, getting off of him and walking away. “Don’t let them use you, Harry.”

Daphne ignored Reiner’s retort as she kept right on walking, and Harry ignored him too. He still felt angry, but now it was mostly himself he was angry at. He’d been so focused on making himself stronger that he’d been blind to the truth. She was absolutely right. They weren’t training to fight. They were training to run. But he didn’t want to run. He hadn’t come here hoping to be sheltered and protected from the fighting. He wanted to make a difference; he wanted to help people. He wanted to be there to save those who needed it, like his mother had needed help but hadn’t gotten it.

He wanted to grow stronger, and Daphne Greengrass was his best bet.

\--

“Is that the best you can do?” Daphne shook her head in disappointment as he remained on his knees. “I told you I didn’t want to waste my time, didn’t I?”

“You did.” Harry sucked in a deep breath and held his aching ribs. “Sorry, I just need a second to recover.” He needed more than a second, truth be told. That was some kick she’d just hit him with. But she had very little patience when it came to their hand to hand training, and he knew she would call it off and cut things short for the day if he stayed down for long. It was a testament to how well he’d done that she was still training him at all. Though compliments were few and far between, he knew she would have stopped long ago if she’d felt he wasn’t improving or wasn’t giving his all. He was a hard worker, and his hand to hand combat skills were steadily improving under her strict guidance. In her own way she was tougher on him than Snape was, but he actually learned things from her, which was more than he could say about the chief instructor who seemed to relish in verbally abusing the recruits as often as possible.

“Do you think your enemies will give you a second to recover?” she asked, cocking an eyebrow at him. “If I wanted to kill you, you’d be dead already.”

“I know,” he said. She huffed, and he recognized that he needed to get moving now if he wanted to keep training today. He got up to his feet and took up a fighting stance again. He would wind up on his back again before long, but hopefully he would learn something in the process that would let him do a little bit better the next time they sparred.

“At least you’re standing,” she said. Her voice lacked emotion but he knew it was as good as a pat on the back from her. She’d never say it, but he was impressing her with his determination. “Here I come.”

He braced himself for the attack, knowing that his defeat was inevitable but hoping to show her that she wasn’t wasting her time with him.

\--

“What the hell was that?!” It wasn’t often that Harry saw Daphne angry. She routinely battered him in the course of their hand to hand training but there was no anger in that, only lessons learned the hard way. She was scary when she really got pissed, and was all the scarier since her ire was aimed at him.

“I’m sorry,” he said, hanging his head. “I just wasn’t thinking.”

“I know you weren’t!” she spat. “That’s the problem! Why would you leap in front of me like that?! I don’t need your protection, in case you haven’t noticed!”

“I know you don’t,” he said. “I’ve yet to come close to beating you in a fight. Believe me; I know how strong you are.” It was true. He’d never forgotten her strength. He was reminded of it firsthand on a daily basis. While he’d gotten much better since she’d started training him, he was still a long way behind her. He doubted he would ever truly be able to catch up.

“Then why would you jump in front of me like an idiot?!” she demanded to know. “Have you not learned a damn thing from all the lessons I’ve given you?! I could have handled myself just fine! All you did was get in my way!”

“I know that.” He shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck, ashamed of himself for getting in her way but more importantly feeling awful for upsetting her. She still was far from effusive with praise, but she’d been less critical of him lately. Their dynamic had changed. Well, it had changed on his end at least. She was still next to impossible to read most of the time, but he thought he’d seen the occasional flicker of expression on her face that hinted she could possibly be going through something similar to what he was. Or maybe that was just wishful thinking on his part.

“You know better than to lose your head in the middle of a fight like that,” she said, glaring at him. “I’m not some damsel that needs your protection. The next time you get it in your head to try and play the hero these lessons are going to be done, understand?”

“I understand,” he said, nodding, thoroughly abashed. “It won’t happen again.” The last thing in the world he wanted was for these lessons to end, and not just because she’d taught him so much. Spending time with Daphne in any context had become the highlight of his day, and he didn’t want to lose it.

“See that it doesn’t,” she said. “I was beginning to think you were…” Whatever she was about to say, she seemed to have a change of heart. She stopped in mid-sentence, shook her head and fell silent. Harry knew he risked pissing her off even more if he pressed her, but he couldn’t help himself. He was just too curious.

“You were beginning to think I was what?” he asked. She stared at him for a second and then shook her head dismissively.

“I was beginning to think you were different than the others,” she said coldly. “But clearly I was wrong. You’re just as bad as the rest of them, if not worse.”

“Sorry to disappoint you,” he said, and now it was his turn to get angry. He understood that he’d made a poor decision and she had every right to chew him out for it, but he resented her dismissing him like that. Unlike the others, he’d seen the system for what it was. He’d thought she recognized and appreciated that, appreciated _him_ , but maybe he’d been wrong after all. Maybe she still thought of him as the same nuisance she had that day that she’d humbled him and dropped him in the dirt effortlessly.

“Oh, did I hurt your feelings?” She narrowed her eyes and stepped closer to him, getting right in his face now and turning her ice blue glare on him. “Too bad. What did you think this was? Did you think you’d play the hero, I’d fall into your arms and spread my legs for you?”

“No!” he said, shaking his head adamantly. He couldn’t hide his blush though. That hadn’t been on his mind when he acted, but it was logical to think that the feelings he’d developed for her had influenced his actions on some level. He knew full well that she didn’t need his protection and if anything it was her who could protect him, but she was still someone he cared about deeply. The romantic tension had been building up between them for months, the attraction growing deeper day by day. At least it had on his part. He’d thought the same was true for her, but maybe he was wrong and he’d misread the situation.

“Are you sure?” She folded her arms underneath her chest, which of course drew his attention to her prominent bust underneath her shirt. That didn’t make it any easier for him to focus on their conversation, and of course she noticed his momentary distraction. “Yeah, that’s what I thought. I’m not stupid, Harry. You think I haven’t noticed you staring at my tits, or checking out my ass? Is that why you asked for my help, huh? You figured you have no chance with Krista since all the other guys like her, so you might as well go after the blonde bitch that everybody else is afraid of?”

“That’s not fair,” he said. “You know me better than that. And besides, you’re way more attractive than Krista!” He winced, realizing he shouldn’t have said that even if he meant it. It was true that Krista Lenz was far more popular among the boys of the 104th Cadet Corps, but Harry had always been drawn to Daphne instead. Krista was kind and warm, and yes she was very cute as well, so Harry could understand why so many of the boys gravitated to her. As for him, he’d been taken in by Daphne, who was the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen. She always tied her hair back when they were training but he had seen her let it down often enough in between sessions to gain great appreciation to her long blonde hair. Her face was often cold but always beautiful, with her blue eyes and features that looked like they belonged on an aristocrat rather than a soldier in training.

And of course she was far more curvaceous than Krista or any of the other women in the corps. He’d definitely taken notice of her large breasts through the shirt of her uniform often enough, and the white pants did an amazing job of drawing attention to her large ass. Or maybe it was her ass that made the pants look good. He had a feeling no amount of clothing could disguise a butt that big and spankable.

He shouldn’t have said it though, not under the circumstances. Admitting that he fancied her and thought she was more attractive than Krista was not a good idea right now. She curled her lip at him in a way that uncomfortable reminded him of Snape.

“At least you finally admitted it,” she said, shaking her head. “That’s better than keeping your mouth shut like a coward and leering at me. But if you think I’m going to fall for you just because you swoop in front of me like some kind of human shield, you don’t know the first fucking thing about me! If you _really_ liked me, you’d know what kind of man I’d respect enough to let touch me!”

Was that a dismissal, or was it a challenge? Maybe she was telling him to fuck off, but there was also the possibility that she was telling him she’d be open to him making a move, if he knew her well enough to know what kind of approach she would be receptive to.

Alarms were going off in Harry’s head, but fuck it. It was all out in the open now anyway, wasn’t it? She’d acknowledged his attraction to her for the first time, as if taunting him with it and daring him to make something of it. If he was wrong about what she meant then he was about to be in for a world of pain, but he was used to getting his ass kicked by Daphne. And if he was right, well, if he was right then this could be the happiest day he’d ever experienced, or at the very least the happiest day since his mother had been killed and he and his childhood friend Ron were forced to flee Shiganshina.

He reached out and wrapped his arms around her curvy body, pulling her flush against him. The fact that he’d been able to do all of that and she hadn’t broken his arm or at the very least thrown him flat on his back told him all he needed to know. He’d been right. What she wanted from him wasn’t flowery romantic words or gestures, or suicidal self-sacrifice. She wanted him to be honest and upfront about what he wanted. That’s why she’d issued the challenge after he finally admitted he found her attractive, and why she was allowing him to hug her body to his.

He wasn’t sure who moved their head in first, but their lips came together in a kiss. It wasn’t soft, sweet or tentative, as so many first kisses were when new lovers first shared their feelings with each other. Slow and tender would have felt completely at odds with Daphne’s personality, but lips and tongues battling for dominance and hands groping at bodies impatiently fit her perfectly. She rubbed his chest, first through his shirt and then underneath it as she dipped her hands beneath to get at his bare skin. As for Harry, well, there was one target in particular that he zeroed in on pretty much as soon as she put her hands on him and he assumed it would be okay for him to reciprocate. He went straight for her ass, which he rubbed and cupped and squeezed through her tight white pants. He couldn’t even begin to guess at how many times he’d stared at that big butt in those pants when her back was turned to him, and actually being able to touch it was as good as he’d imagined it would be. He couldn’t wait to get the pants off of her and get his hands on her ass without any clothes in the way.

Speaking of getting clothes out of the way, Daphne was getting right to work on that. She had his shirt off not long after she’d begun to explore his body, and she got the rest of his clothes off in short order, moving with the precision and determination that she was capable of when she really focused on something that she wanted or needed. Almost before he was even consciously aware of it, she was on her knees in front of him, pulling off his boots and socks. He shook his head and pinched himself to make sure he wasn’t dreaming this entire thing up, because Daphne Greengrass kneeling before him and wrapping her hand around his cock seemed too good to be true. But he felt the pinch, and more importantly he felt her hand grip his shaft and give it a squeeze. Yes, this was real.

“It’s about time you made a move,” she said. She slowly slid her hand up and down the length of his cock, getting a feel for it. “I was wondering if you’d ever gather the courage to do it. Though I guess you still didn’t really, did you? I had to give you a push.”

“You push me around every other day, so why should this be any different?” he quipped. “Just remember that my dick is a lot more sensitive than the rest of me, alright?”

“Noted,” she said, smirking. Then she grew serious. “I’m going to try sucking your cock. But this is my first time doing this, any of this, so let me know if I’m doing it wrong.”

For just a moment he reflected on the fact that she wouldn’t be instructing him here, that they were both equally inexperienced when it came to this, but then she took the head of his cock between her lips and he forgot about anything else. She suckled the head for a bit before slowly beginning to work her way further down. Unlike the confidence with which she moved when it came to fighting, she went slowly here, feeling her way around and getting used to the new experience of having a cock between her lips.

She didn’t do too badly though. It was quite the opposite in fact. He had no cause to interrupt her or ask her to do anything differently, because she picked it all up readily enough. Daphne experimented with different things, testing out whatever techniques came into her head and figuring out what worked best for him. Pretty much anything she tried felt fucking amazing from his point of view though. She thankfully kept her teeth out of the way, so having her lips slide down his cock, feeling her tongue slither around experimentally and looking down into her beautiful face while she did it was all working wonders on him. She couldn’t make it more than about halfway down his cock thanks to her inexperience, but she did a great job pleasing all of him that she could currently handle. Besides, this was as new to him as it was to her. It was never going to take much for him to get off, not with his cock inside the mouth of the beautiful woman he’d desired for months now. 

“Daphne, I’m close,” he managed to get out. He didn’t know what her plan was but he knew she deserved the chance to choose how and where she wanted him to finish. If she wasn’t planning on swallowing his cum then he sure as hell didn’t want to make her angry and ruin this before it had even really started. But she did not back off in response to his warning. She just kept on sucking his cock, and her blue eyes stared up into his face intently. He’d had those eyes looking at him plenty of times but this was something else. The aloof woman who most in their group found intimidating was staring up at him, keeping those ice blue eyes locked onto his while she bobbed her head on his cock. It was the most erotic thing Harry had ever seen in his life, and if he hadn’t already been teetering over the edge this would have sent him there in no time flat.

He came with a grunt, resisting the urge to grab Daphne’s hair and letting her maintain full control over what she was doing. Her eyes went unfocused for a moment, and he assumed she was evaluating her first taste of semen and deciding how she felt about it. She didn’t seem to find it too objectionable since she kept her head in place while he continued to cum into her mouth. He could see Daphne’s throat work as she swallowed his semen as quickly as he gave it to her. She waited until he’d finished cumming before she finally pulled back and licked her lips, nodding slowly.

“Not bad,” she said. “Not _delicious_ or anything, but not awful. It shouldn’t be too much trouble for me to swallow it again some other time.” The thought of her swallowing his cum again was great, but the promise of future encounters was the real story there as far as Harry was concerned. He wanted to do this with Daphne as often as he could, as often as she would let him. But they weren’t done with this first time yet of course, and now that she’d taken care of him he felt it was his duty to return the favor as best he could.

“Thanks for that,” he said. “That was incredible. Better than I could have imagined.”

“And you’ve spent a lot of time imagining it, haven’t you?” she asked, smirking up at him knowingly.

“Yes,” he said simply. There was no point in denying it now, was there? She knew he’d wanted her for some time. “Now come up here so I can do some of the other things I’ve been imagining.” He held his hand out to her.

“Ordering me around now, are you?” She didn’t sound upset about it, and she did take his hand and allow him to pull her back up to her feet. “Who’s the student and who’s the teacher in here again?”

“You’re no more experienced at this than I am,” he pointed out. He pulled off the dark brown sash from around her waist, folded it up and carefully set it aside. “Neither of us is really teaching in here. We’re both learning together.”

“Hmm.” She brought her head in for a quick kiss, which he returned gladly. “Then what’s our next subject of study, Harry?” She ran her hands across his bare chest in open appreciation. He’d worked hard to hone his body and build up his strength. He’d done so in order to get stronger and become a more capable fighter, but if she appreciated the muscles that were a byproduct of his efforts then that was a very nice bonus.

“I’ll show you in a minute,” he said. He already knew exactly what he wanted to do, but there was still an obstacle in his way. “First we need to get these clothes off of you.”

“I couldn’t agree more,” Daphne said. “Help me out with that, why don’t you?” And so he did. While Daphne sat down on her bed and undid the buttons on her shirt, he got on his knees on the floor to deal with her knee-high leather boots. She lifted her feet one at a time to help him tug the brown boots off, and by the time he had pulled her socks off as well she had succeeded in unbuttoning her shirt and pulling it off. Harry licked his lips, entranced by the sight of her wearing only a bra on the upper half of her body. He’d always appreciated her curves, but this was the first time he’d seen so much of her beautiful body on display. As great as she looked when in uniform, this was so much better. Her bra was white and practical, designed for comfort and ease of movement rather than seduction, but his mouth watered all the same.

“You look like a man dying of thirst,” she said, amused by his obvious fascination with her bra-clad breasts. “Or Sasha any time she’s around food.”

“Can’t help it,” he muttered. “I’ve been dreaming about this for way too long.”

“Well I suppose I shouldn’t keep you waiting any longer then, should I?” She reached behind her back to undo the bra and then shrugged it off of her shoulders and let it fall on the bed. He didn’t follow its descent though, because he had eyes only for what it had previously been covering but now stood completely exposed. Daphne’s bare breasts were exquisite, large and round and full and begging to be squeezed. He admired the work her bras had to do in keeping her supported and allowing her to move freely.

“Fuck,” was all that he managed to say in response to this first chance to admire her breasts in their full naked glory. He cursed himself for his lack of eloquence but she seemed to take it as something of a compliment. She laughed, and it was not the high, false, mocking laughter she would sometimes give if she found someone or something to be particularly stupid. It was a genuine laugh, a happy laugh, something he wasn’t used to seeing from her but would very much love to see more of in the future. He thought she was beautiful no matter what, even when she was annoyed or angry with him, but the so-called ice queen looked even prettier like this. And then she let her hair down, and he was even more enthralled. Was this really the same woman who had dropped him in the dirt that day Reiner had riled her up, and had continued to do it nearly every day since at his insistence?

“I guess I don’t need to ask whether you like my breasts or not,” she said. “They get in the way and annoy me most of the time, but at least they have something positive to offer.”

“Yes they do,” he agreed, nodding fervently. She chuckled at him.

“So are you going to sit and stare at my chest for the rest of the night, or are you going to get on with whatever our next subject of study is?”

“Right,” he said, shaking off the temptation to climb onto the bed and squeeze, play with and suck on her big breasts for as long as she would let him. Maybe he’d have a chance to do that some other time but right now he had something to accomplish. She’d taken care of him and given him an incredible orgasm, and now he wanted to do the same for her. But first he needed to get the rest of her clothes off. “Let’s get you out of those pants.”

“About time,” she said. She’d already unbuttoned and unzipped her pants without him noticing, perhaps when he was preoccupied with staring at her breasts. Apparently she’d just been waiting for him to snap out of his boob-induced haze before she pulled them off, but now she wasted no more time in stripping down. It wasn’t the easiest thing for her to take off her pants while in bed, but in its own way it was kind of sexy to watch her wriggle and squirm her way out of them. She dropped them over the side of the bed and leaned up on her elbows, waiting to see what he had in mind now that only her white panties remained on her body. “Let’s see what you’ve got then.”

Harry climbed onto the bed and went straight for her panties. In a different frame of mind he might have taken more time to appreciate this sight, but there was only one thing on his mind right now. She went along with it, not resisting as he pulled her underwear down her legs. They went into a pile along with her pants, shirt and bra, and now she was just as naked as he was. 

He spread her legs with his hands and got down on his belly so he could settle in and get to work. She was just as new to this as he was but she got the hint quickly enough, and he did not miss the exhale or the wide-eyed, eager look on her face as he buried his face between her legs. He didn’t go straight for her pussy though, tempting as it was. This might be his first time but that didn’t mean he hadn’t read some things, or listened attentively while older men told their tales. Many of the things he’d heard had sounded like unrealistic bragging, but he’d sifted through the obvious nonsense and picked up on what he hoped would be a nice base to work from.

The first piece of advice he acted on was getting her as aroused as he could before actually putting his mouth where she truly wanted it. He kissed his way up and down the inner thigh of first her left leg and then her right, and worked his way close to her vagina but never quite touched it with either his lips or his fingers. He could feel her body squirm and hear her moan as he teased her and worked her up. She hadn’t quite resorted to grabbing his head or demanding he give her what she wanted, but knowing her he knew that wouldn’t be far off if he kept this up.

Judging that the time was right, he took his first lick of her vulva. Daphne gasped and squirmed, and he rested his cheek against her thigh and grinned up at her from between her legs.

“Did that feel good?” he asked innocently.

“You fucking know it did,” she groaned. “Now keep it up!”

“Yes, boss.” It wasn’t like he hadn’t planned on doing exactly that, but it was gratifying to have her acknowledge how good it felt and how desperate she was for more. He gave her a few slow licks, experimenting with a simple vertical path of his tongue. While she seemed to like it well enough, he was hoping to draw a stronger, louder reaction from her. That meant it was time for him to try something else. Remembering what he’d read and heard about the clitoris as well as the area just above it, he decided to see how well it would work on Daphne.

He spread her labia with the fingers of one hand and focused on licking that area just above and around the clit, while also rubbing the clitoris itself on occasion with the index finger of his free hand. This drew a much more enthusiastic response from Daphne, whose loud moans were inarguably the most erotic sound Harry had ever heard. He wanted to hear her make that exact same sound as much as he could for as long as he could. It was all the motivation he needed to keep doing exactly what he was doing, knowing he’d hit on something and keeping at it.

He would circle his tongue across her clit itself every so often as well, but stayed away from doing it consistently because he felt confident that too much of that would make her cum very quickly. While some might view that as the goal, he’d much rather draw this out and keep his head between her thighs for as long as he possibly could, so he refrained from an all-out focus on her clit itself and continued to make it only a temporary target for his fingers or his tongue.

If it had been up to Harry he would have kept on going just like that for hours, but Daphne had other ideas. She was obviously enjoying herself but she eventually reached the point where she could take no more teasing.

“Suck my clit!” she demanded. “Please, Harry, lick it! Suck on it!”

It seemed his teasing was at an end. That was a shame, but if she was ready for the grand finale he would not deny her what she wanted or needed. He did what he was bid and shifted his focus to stimulating the clit itself with continuous circular passes of his tongue. He penetrated her pussy for the first time as well, sliding one finger inside of her and gently stroking inside, curling it towards where he’d read the g spot was located and hoping he’d remembered it all correctly.

“Ah! So good, Harry! So good!” Okay, that was definitely a good sign. Licking her clit had gone well, and she seemed to appreciate the finger moving slowly inside of her, but he still hadn’t fulfilled the second half of her request. Time to rectify that. He took her clit between his lips and began to suck on it.

“ _Ah!_ ” Daphne let out her loudest moan yet as soon as he gave her what she requested and sucked on her clit. “Yes, that’s good! Suck it, Harry! _Suck it!_ ”

He knew her end was near now, but he wasn’t going to lament that it meant his time between her legs was almost up. Instead he focused on giving her the best climax he could, wanting to repay her for sucking his cock and swallowing his semen, but also wanting to please her so he could keep hearing those incredible sounds he was drawing from her throat.

Between his mouth suckling her clit and his index finger stroking the walls of her pussy and stimulating her g spot, Daphne was finished. Her back arched, her legs trembled against his face and she came with a high-pitched scream that he quickly decided was the sweetest sound he’d ever heard. He would give a great deal to be able to hear it again, and again, and again. He wanted to make this beautiful woman lose herself to this pleasure every night for the rest of his life.

She groaned and pushed his head away when her orgasm died down and his fingering and sucking was too much for her sensitive body to take, so he sat back on his legs and waited for her to recover. He’d never seen Daphne look overwhelmed or out of her depth before, but she looked damn close to that point now as she held her hand against her forehead and breathed deeply. Knowing that it had been him who affected her so was a major point of pride for him, and he could only hope that she would be looking and feeling the same once he was inside of her and having sex with her for real.

\--

“Okay, I’m ready for more, assuming you are,” Daphne said. She sat up, saw his erect cock poking out from between his legs and smiled. “I guess that answers that question.”

He just nodded dumbly and did nothing to object when she moved them so it was him on his back and her climbing on top of him. She’d allowed him to be in control of everything thus far, happy to let him lead now that she’d finally gotten him to make the move he’d clearly wanted to make for months, but she’d never been great at submitting to others. Now she was ready to take charge.

She used her hand to hold his cock steady while she got her hips in position and sank down on him. Most girls probably would have been far more nervous than she was when having their first time, but Daphne wasn’t most girls. She was prepared for anything, and a little bit of pain or discomfort wasn’t even going to slow her down.

“Oh!” Harry gasped when he felt her take him inside and begin to work her hips lower. “Fuck that feels so good!” Daphne didn’t disagree, but she bit her lip. It wasn’t out of embarrassment that she kept herself silent, but simply a desire to be able to hear every reaction he made. Harry made her feel funny things deep in the pit of her chest, things she’d never expected to feel for anyone. She wanted to commit his every reaction to memory just in case she never had the chance to do this with him again. And given whom she was and what her true purpose in joining the cadets had been, who knew how long this would last?

“I can’t believe this is actually happening,” he groaned. She agreed with that. She’d very deliberately shut herself off from everyone, not wanting to grow close or form any bonds with any of these people, but somehow this earnest idiot had wormed his way into her heart. Now here she was, riding his cock and staring down at him while she rubbed his muscular chest and his hard abs, marking down every face and every sound he made as they shared their first time together.

Daphne’s hymen was long gone thanks to all of the physical training she did but this was still an adjustment for her. It was her first time even if there was no hymen to worry about, and she knew enough about anatomy to recognize that Harry’s cock was well above average in both length and thickness. She couldn’t simply bounce as hard as she wanted on it right from the beginning, but she didn’t back down either. She gradually built up speed, taking more of his cock inside of her and moving her hips faster as she got more comfortable. It didn’t take long for her to reach the point that she was riding him hard enough to make her ass slap against his thighs every time she dropped down onto him.

Speaking of her ass, that was a major focus for him. That wasn’t much of a surprise since she knew damn well he stared at it often, and of course he’d gone straight for it earlier on before they’d changed positions and it hadn’t been within easy reach. But now it was, and he was taking full advantage of that. His hands were practically glued to her ass the entire time, grabbing her full cheeks so hard that his fingers sank into her flesh. She’d never cared much about her ass one way or the other, but she was happy to have such a curvaceous body now that she could see and feel how much he was enjoying it.

Daphne was on top but that didn’t mean she wanted nor needed Harry to lie back and be completely passive. When he started to hump his hips up off of the bed to meet her on her down strokes she smiled down at him to show him she approved. She was already riding him pretty hard by that point, and now with his hips getting in on the action too they were managing an even rougher pace. Their skin slapped together and the bed creaked from the force of their fucking, and Daphne allowed herself to smile. This was how it should be. If she was going to let her guard down enough to wind up in this position, she didn’t want it to be all romance and sappy sweetness. She wanted to fuck, and thankfully Harry was proving to be very well equipped to help her with that.

“God, Daphne, I’m close,” he said.

“Me too,” she said, nodding. Any minor discomfort she’d felt at first was long forgotten by now. His big dick felt absolutely amazing inside of her, and if it were possible for her hips to move even faster than they already were she would make that happen right away. She wanted more of this; she wanted to see just how fast she could ride him and just how durable he was.

“Do you want to slow down so we can last longer?” he suggested. She started shaking her head before he’d even finished asking the question.

“No,” she said. That wasn’t who she was and it never would be. She didn’t know how long any of this would last; she didn’t know how long she’d be welcome in his bed like this. But her response to that wasn’t to hold on as long as possible and cling to a single moment. She wanted to make each moment special and intense and intoxicating. She didn’t want to hold herself back to artificially make this last longer; she wanted to make this moment as incredible as it could be. This moment, and every other moment like this that they had, for however long this lasted.

“Then do you want to get off of me?” he said, closing his eyes. “Because if you don’t, I’m cumming deep inside of you.”

“I don’t care,” she said. “Do it. I’m not stopping and I’m not getting off of you, no matter what.”

Harry’s eyes stayed closed and he started to groan helplessly, but he respected her wishes and met her on her own terms. He’d stopped thrusting into her before, but now he started up again. Their hips moved together, driving each other closer and closer to the ending each of them sought.

“Harry, look at me,” she said softly. She wanted to be able to look into his eyes when he came inside of her. He hadn’t denied her anything all day and he didn’t start now. Daphne’s blue eyes locked on the rich green of Harry’s once he opened them, and she smiled. “Are you going to cum?”

“Yes,” he groaned. His voice sounded strained with the effort he was putting into holding himself back, but it wasn’t an effort that she needed.

“Do it,” she said. He shook his head slightly but she tucked one hand under his chin and held his head still. “ _Do it_ ,” she said, stronger now. “Cum in me. Cum in me, Harry!”

He groaned low in his throat, but between the pleasure and pressure building up in his body and her urging he stood no chance. Whether he wanted to or not he began to cum inside of her. Daphne moaned at the feeling, but what got to her more than anything wasn’t the feeling of him cumming inside of her but the look on his face as he did so. She’d admired his handsome face before, especially when he looked determined to push on and keep trying even after getting knocked on his ass over and over again, but she loved his orgasm face even more. It got her to move her hips even more frantically on him, finding a pace and an energy she hadn’t even known she possessed as she pushed her body towards something she’d never felt before.

As great as her orgasm had been when he licked her and sucked on her clit, this was even stronger. She shuddered and moaned without shame as the pleasure took her, and she kept her eyes open the entire time. Harry seemed just as fascinated by watching her as she was with him, and she wouldn’t hide her reaction from him. There were many other things she hid from him and would continue to hide, big things, important things that would divide them forever if he learned of them. But her emotions, her desire for him and the way he made her feel, that she would share with him freely.

“That was...wow,” Harry said later, as they cuddled together in bed.

“Yeah,” she said. “I agree.” The words were ineloquent but they summed everything up surprisingly well.

“I can’t wait to do that again,” he said.

“Tomorrow.” She lightly scratched his chest with her fingernails. “We can’t have you too worn out to train, can we?”

“I’ll never run out of energy for this,” he said. “For you.”

She said nothing, wondering how he would feel if he ever found out the truth about her, who and what she was and why she was here. Shaking her head to dispel such thoughts, she curled closer into his side and closed her eyes.

Those were concerns for another day. Today he was here and they’d shared this with each other, and she would content herself with that.

\--

Daphne followed Hermione and Ron warily. There was something off about this plan, but they were Harry’s two best friends. Ron had known him since childhood and Hermione had befriended the pair of them in Trost. If she could trust anything, she could trust these two to watch Harry’s back and not betray him.

She wished she could say the same for herself, but such was her lot in life. Her family had chosen their side long before her. The female titan had been in the possession of the Greengrasses for generations, passing it down from one female to another, and it had eventually been Daphne’s turn to take up the mantle. Eating her aunt alive to do so was most unpleasant and a memory she did not care to look back on, but she’d known what she was doing just as her aunt had. So had her sister, for that matter.

When growing close to Harry she’d revealed to him that he lost her sister was a titan, and that was true. She’d just neglected to mention that her sister had been a titan shifter like her. Astoria had been right there alongside her, Reiner and Bertholdt when they infiltrated Paradis Island to get the Founding Titan, but she’d been grabbed and eaten by a titan soon after their arrival. Daphne had been powerless to help her little sister, and her failure had wounded her deeply and still stung to this day. She couldn’t afford to turn back now. She wouldn’t let her sister die for nothing. But that didn’t mean she couldn’t try and help Harry too, at least for now.

She’d known something was off about this entire thing from the moment Hermione first approached her, and when she and Ron tried to lure her into the underground passageway she could have cursed herself for even following along to this point. Obviously they’d figured her out. Hermione was too smart by far.

“When did you begin to suspect, Hermione?” she asked plainly. The brunette remained a fair distance away, but she didn’t retreat or back down.

“When you had Marco’s Maneuver Gear,” she said. “We’d repaired them together more than once. I could recognize every little scratch or scuff. That’s when I began to suspect you.”

“I see,” Daphne said simply. Her face and her voice betrayed nothing. She’d gotten very good at masking her emotions over the years. It had been a necessary skill for what she needed to do.

“Then you killed those two titans we captured?” Hermione asked.

“Maybe I did, maybe I didn’t,” Daphne whispered. “But why wait? If you’ve suspected me for a month, why did you wait until now?”

“Because I didn’t want to believe it!” Hermione shouted. “Because Harry…because I know how much he cares for you! I knew how much this would hurt him, and because of that I convinced myself that my eyes were deceiving me.”

“I see.” Daphne bit her lip at the reminder of what had just changed and what she’d just lost. She’d been prepared to fight or to kill in order to accomplish her objectives, but she’d never expected to form a bond that meant as much to her as what she shared with Harry. That bond was lost to her now. _He_ was lost to her now, forever.

“And what about you?” Hermione asked. “Why didn’t you kill me back then, when I was down and you had the chance? If you had, none of this would be happening right now.”

“Yeah,” Daphne said, nodding. She had a point. She’d always known that if anyone from the 104th Training Corps had been a threat to figure out her secret, Hermione was the likeliest. She was clever and perceptive, constantly analyzing everything and everyone. The logical thing to do would have been to crush her when she had the chance, when she was in her titan form and Hermione was down and helpless. Why hadn’t she done it? While she truthfully did respect Hermione, she knew that there was only one reason she hadn’t eliminated her.

“It was because of Harry,” Daphne stated. She believed there was at least a mutual respect between her and Hermione, but she knew the brunette was Harry’s closest friend along with Ron. Losing her would have hurt him greatly, and in that moment she’d held back to spare him that pain. How ironic that that act of compassion had now directly led to losing him forever.

“I see,” Hermione whispered. Their eyes met, and Daphne did not see anger or condemnation in the other woman’s brown eyes. She looked sorrowful and oddly understanding. But of course she understood. Hadn’t she just confessed to ignoring the logical conclusions her brain had reached out of consideration for her best friend? They’d both acted contrary to their nature because of Harry, because of a desire to look out for him and spare him great pain. They stood on opposing sides, but they were bound by their connection to Harry, Daphne as his lover and Hermione as one of his best friends. Hermione obviously didn’t relish this, knowing what it would do to Harry, but she was doing what had to be done. Daphne couldn’t hate her for it.

“How long are we going to do this?” Ron asked shortly. “We know what she is; let’s take her out before she can take us out!” Ron’s combativeness was to be expected. She didn’t think he had the strength to back it up, but she didn’t doubt his courage. She could only hope she wouldn’t have to kill him today. She knew that would crush Harry.

Speaking of Harry, he had been lurking silently in the background this entire time and letting Hermione do all the talking, but now he stepped forward and gained her attention.

“Daphne,” he said quietly. She looked to him, and her heart ached at the distress on his face. Maybe it was already too late to prevent him from being crushed today. “It’s not too late for you to prove this is all just a big misunderstanding. Maybe you’re just playing along because you have some sick sense of humor, right?” She wondered if he honestly believed that what he was saying was even a remote possibility, or if she was just deluding himself and clinging onto whatever fragile hope he could find. “Come down here now!” He pointed to the stairs behind him that led underground. “Come down here and show Hermione that she’s wrong about you!”

Daphne just shook her head sadly. She hadn’t expected this to hurt this much. She’d always known this was inevitable, that eventually her true nature would be revealed, whether someone else discovered it or she revealed it herself, but she hadn’t expected to feel so conflicted about it. She was sad to be losing what she had with Harry; sad that this was going to hurt him and already had hurt him. She wished things could have been different, but that wasn’t the world they lived in. He had his place and she had hers. She was a Greengrass and the inheritor of the female titan, and she was loyal to Marley. She knew what she had to do, and she knew Harry could not follow her.

“You know she’s not wrong, Harry,” she said quietly. His face fell, and she turned away from him. She said goodbye to him in her heart. While she would always look back fondly on what they’d had, it was gone now. It was far too late for her to stop. She’d come too far and her hands were too stained with blood to ever turn back even if she’d been tempted to do so, which she wasn’t. She and Astoria had promised their grandfather that they’d join the Marleyan Warriors and succeed in earning honorary citizenship for the rest of the family. Astoria had been so proud of the responsibility placed on her, and so determined to make her family proud and return to them a hero. But her little sister was dead, and it was up to Daphne to succeed for the both of them. She wouldn’t let Astoria down. She couldn’t.

Despite the conflict in her heart and the pain at what she’d lost, Daphne felt her resolve harden. She’d been caught, she’d been found out, and everyone knew the truth now. Everyone who mattered to her at least. There was no need for her to hide anything anymore.

She threw her head back and laughed. She laughed long and hard. There was a tinge of hysteria in there, but there was another part of her that was relieved. At least she didn’t have to carry on the lie anymore. She could feel all the eyes on her. She knew that there was a team surrounding the perimeter, ready to strike at a moment’s notice; obviously Hermione wasn’t stupid enough to confront her with just the three of them present to try and stop her. She’d lured her into what she considered a strategically strong position for them to attack her from, and the others stood ready. She didn’t care about any of them though. She took one last look at the three people who were at the forefront of this.

Hermione looked sad but resigned, like she’d known this was coming and was prepared to do what needed to be done but wished there had been some other alternative. Ron was scowling at her angrily and clearly was itching to get on with this. She’d spent more time around him after she and Harry got closer but she couldn’t say they’d ever become particularly close, so it didn’t surprise her that he would be the one most ready to fight her. She got the feeling he’d always been suspicious of her and didn’t trust her just in general. He’d been right not to trust her, of course.

Harry’s expression was the hardest to look at, as she’d known it would be. He looked devastated, like his trust had been shattered and his world was imploding around him. She saw his hands fall to his sides though, reaching for his equipment. Even if his mind was reeling from what he’d just learned, he was still prepared to fight. She was oddly proud of him for that, in spite of the fact that it was her he was prepared to fight. Or maybe it was _because_ of that.

She wasn’t going to go down quietly though. If they wanted to stop her from escaping and capture, they were going to need to give her their very best.

Daphne’s maniacal laughter faded, and then she wasn’t Daphne anymore. The Female Titan stood facing the man Daphne had loved and his two best friends, prepared to fight for her freedom, for her family, for the memory of her sister.

She roared, and then all hell broke loose. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/MayorHaggarFics


End file.
